


what i need

by autcmnleaves



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Non-Famous AU, sugar mommy au, sugarmommy!sana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autcmnleaves/pseuds/autcmnleaves
Summary: Kim Dahyun is an independent woman and definitely doesn’t need someone to take care of her,right?





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry Mina, I can’t meet up today. I have to go to work”, Dahyun says, phone in one hand while making breakfast with the other: a simple sandwich with the cheapest chocolate spread her local supermarket sells. “You’re overworking yourself, Dahyun”, Mina says through the phone.

 

Dahyun sighs. They have this conversation all the time. Dahyun knows Mina’s just concerned and wants to help, but she doesn’t have a choice. The rent she has to pay every month is a lot, not to mention that she also needs to buy food to survive.

 

Dahyun works as a barista in a coffee shop. The job pays just enough to pay the rent, but not enough to eat something else than instant ramen.

 

“I don’t have a choice, Minari. I need the money to pay for everything. Don’t you think I’m tired of eating instant ramen every single evening?”, Dahyun asks, clearly irritated.

 

It stays silent for a while, but then Mina sighs. “I understand, it’s just that I can’t bear to see you like this”, she says with a sad tone. Dahyun guesses she’s probably pouting right now. “I know Minari, but don’t worry too much about me. I promise I’ll take it slow, so that we need to have this conversation anymore”.

 

“Alright. Good luck at work today, Dahyun. We’ll meet up another time”, Mina says, clearly disappointed.

 

“Thanks Minari, I swear I’ll call you when I have some time to meet up!”, Dahyun says, and she hangs up. She doesn’t like to disappoint Mina, but she has no other option.

 

—

 

“Mina’s just concerned about you, Dahyun. And she’s definitely not the only one”, Jihyo says during their break, and she takes a bite out of her apple. Dahyun sighs and nods. “I know she’s concerned, but she can’t help me”. Jihyo nods sadly. “Maybe you should just talk-“.

 

“Girls, you have to know what the fuck just happened. I can’t believe it!”.

 

Im Nayeon.

 

Dahyun groans. “Nayeon, we don’t want to hear more about your feet, please”. Jihyo laughs, and nods. “Please don’t, I keep getting nightmares about you coming to my house and shoving your feet in my face”.

 

Nayeon laughs, and shakes her head. “Don’t worry, this is definitely more interesting than my feet. My feet are gorgeous though”. Dahyun and Jihyo share a look, trying hard not to laugh. Nayeon never cares about what people think about her. Nonetheless, she’s not selfish at all and has a great heart.

 

“Remember when I told you guys about how I wanted a sugar mommy?”, Nayeon asks, and she grins.

 

Jihyo laughs. “Yes, we definitely remember that. Don’t we, Dahyun?”. Dahyun nods

 

_“Guys, how about I just find myself a sugar mommy?”, Nayeon says dreamily. Jihyo frowns. “What’s a sugar mommy?”._

_“It’s someone who buys you expensive gifts in exchange for sex”, Dahyun says simply. She has read a few things about sugar mommy’s and daddy’s on the internet. Not because she wanted one but out of curiosity, of course._

 

_Nayeon frowns. “How do you know so much about sugar mommy’s?”. Dahyun shrugs nonchalantly. “Read about it in an article”._

 

“Anyway, I actually found myself a sugar mommy!”, Nayeon yells, earning a few annoyed and confused looks from fellow employees.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding. How did you even find someone? Are you sure she’s trustworthy?”, Jihyo rambles.

 

“Her name is Yoo Jeongyeon. Look her up, I’ve got to serve some customers”, Nayeon says with a smile, and she walks out the room.

 

“Well, let’s look her up then!”, Dahyun says with a smirk. Jihyo grins and grabs her phone off the table. She types in “Yoo Jeongyeon” on Google, and taps on the search button. Both their jaws drop when they read the first article that pops up.

 

“Nayeon’s sugar mommy is the daughter of one of the richest CEO’s in South Korea?”, Dahyun yells shocked. She turns her head to Jihyo, who seems to be just as shocked as she is.

 

“T-This is unbelievable. I t-thought sugar mommy’s and daddy’s just lied about being rich”, Jihyo stammers. Dahyun closes her mouth, and shakes her head. “I don’t believe this. What if she’s pulling a prank on us? What if she’s currently filming us?”.

 

Dahyun stands up and peeks around the corner to check the coffee shop, looking for a spying Nayeon. However, Nayeon is just serving a customer with a kind smile, not at all looking like she just pulled a prank on her two friends.

 

Dahyun walks back to her chair next to Jihyo, and drops in her seat. “Yeah, I don’t think she’s joking”.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dahyun doesn’t like to admit it, but she hasn’t stopped thinking about Nayeon and her entire sugar mommy issue since she told them. She couldn’t believe she actually found someone who wanted to be her sugar mommy. Apparently, not all sugar mommy’s and daddy’s were liars.

 

How would it be to have a sugar mommy who takes care of you though? She wouldn’t have to worry about her rent anymore, and she could actually eat something fancy for dinner. It’s just the returning part that Dahyun’s worried about. She doesn’t want to sleep with someone to get expensive gifts. Nayeon doesn’t seem like the girl who would do that either. She wouldn’t just sleep around with someone for money.

 

Dahyun grabs her phone off

the night stand next to her bed and dials Nayeon’s number. It rings a few times before the girl picks up. “Dahyunie! What’s wrong?”.

 

“Are you actually having sex with this Jeongyeon girl for expensive gifts? Doesn’t seem like you at all”, Dahyun asks blandly. Nayeon laughs through the phone. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to sleep with her. Jeongyeon said that she’s just looking for someone to keep her company. Being the daughter of a rich CEO apparently isn’t as fun as we think it is”.Dahyun sighs relieved. “Thank God, I actually thought you were going to sleep with her. How did you actually meet her?”.

 

“I met her on this special website. You wanna know the website?”, Nayeon asks. Dahyun can almost hear the smirk in her voice. “No, I don’t, thank you. I was just curious”. Dahyun says with a monotone voice.

 

“C’mon Dahyun! You can find yourself a sugar mommy to pay your bills and spoil you!”, Nayeon says with a pleading tone.

 

“I don’t want someone to spoil me, I can handle this all by myself. Thanks for answering my questions, Nayeon. Goodnight.”, Dahyun says, and she hangs up before Nayeon can reply.

 

Kim Dahyun definitely doesn’t need a sugar mommy.

 

—

 

Knock. Knock.

 

Dahyun opens one eye. She looks at the clock next to her, which shows that it’s 8 am.

 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

 

She groans and covers her face with her hands. Who has the nerve to wake her up at 8 am in the morning?

 

Dahyun gets out of bed, and walks to her mirror. Her hair is one big mess, and there are dark circles under her eyes.

 

Knock. Knock.

 

“Yeah, I’m coming!”, she yells annoyed. Curse the person who woke her up. She walks to the front door, grabbing her keys off the table on the way. She unlocks the door and opens it, revealing who woke her up so early.

 

Behind the door is none other than her own best friend Nayeon, with a blond haired girl, who must be Yoo Jeongyeon.

 

“Good morning Dahyun! I hope that we didn’t wake you up!”, Nayeon says with a smirk. Dahyun snorts. “No, you definitely didn’t wake me up. I’m always awake at 8 am in the morning”.

 

Nayeon chuckles, and bumps Jeongyeon’s arm. “I told you, she’s funny”. Dahyun rolls her eyes.

 

“Anyway, we’re here because Jihyo called me before you called last night. She still doesn’t believe me about Jeongyeon, so we decided to meet up today. Wanna come?”, Nayeon asks with big eyes.

 

“And why exactly do you want to meet up with Jihyo at 8 am in the morning? She’s probably still sleeping anyway”, Dahyun asks confused. She doesn’t actually know around what time Jihyo wakes up.

 

“She said she woke up extra early today to visit a friend. We can only hang out from 9 till 10.30 am. So, you wanna join us?”, Nayeon asks. Dahyun sighs and nods. She’s already awake anyway, so why wouldn’t she?

 

“Yay! We’ll wait in the living room till you’re ready, right Jeongyeon?”, Nayeon says. Jeongyeon nods.

 

“Nayeon, you do realise that you didn’t even introduce me to your friend yet?”, Dahyun asks with a grin. Nayeon eyes widen, and she looks at Jeongyeon.

 

Jeongyeon laughs. She holds out her hand to Dahyun, and Dahyun shakes it. “I’m Yoo Jeongyeon, nice to meet you.”.

 

“I’m Kim Dahyun, and it’s nice to meet you too”, Dahyun replies. “Well, I’m going to dress up. There’s water in the refrigerator if you want to drink something. I’ll be ready in a few minutes”.

 

—

 

It’s 9.07 am when the three girls arrive at the local cafe. Jihyo is already sitting at a table by the window.

 

“Hi Jihyo! I’m sorry, we’re a bit late. Dahyun took to long again”, Nayeon says and she drops in a seat opposite of Jihyo. Dahyun sits down next to Jihyo. Jeongyeon, of course, sits down in the chair next to Nayeon.

 

“It’s okay, you’re only 7 minutes late! I was just a bit too early”, Jihyo says with a smile. She faces Jeongyeon and holds out her hand. “I’m Park Jihyo, it’s very nice to meet you, Jeongyeon!”.

 

Jeongyeon shakes her hand and smiles back. “It’s very nice to meet you too, Jihyo. Nayeon already said you guys were nice, but I’m still a bit nervous”.

 

“It’s okay, we accept whatever you two have going on at the moment. As long as you’re not taking advantage of our best friend”, Dahyun says, smiling at Jeongyeon. Jihyo bumps her leg under the table, and gives her a sharp look.

 

Jeongyeon’s smile fades and she shakes her head. “I would never take advantage of Nayeon. I’m just looking for someone who I can spend my free time with”.

 

Jihyo nods and smiles again. “I understand, and we totally accept your agreement with Nayeon. I just have one question: how and where did you guys meet each other?”.

 

“I was looking on this sugar mommy website, and when I saw Nayeon’s profile picture, I knew I had to talk to her. So I sent her a message, we started talking and it clicked immediately. We talked on the website for 2 weeks until we decided it was time to meet up. It was a bit awkward at first, but I immediately knew I want to spend more time with her in the future”.

 

Jihyo coos. “I’m happy for you two! Are you guys dating as well?”. Jeongyeon and Nayeon shake their heads. “We set up some rules, and one of those rules is that there won’t be any sexual or romantic affection involved”, Nayeon says, and she smiles. It looks like a fake smile to Dahyun.

 

“I’m happy for you guys too, but I have to warn you Jeongyeon.”, Dahyun says, grinning. “Nayeon can be a pain in the ass sometimes”. Nayeon pulls an offensive face, and they all laugh.

 

“So, how about you two? Are you guys dating anybody at the moment?”, Jeongyeon asks. Jihyo and Dahyun both shake their heads.

 

“I’m honestly too busy to date. It also never really crosses my mind”, Dahyun says. Jihyo nods, agreeing with her. “Why don’t you have any time, if I may ask?”, Jeongyeon asks curiously.

 

“I’m a bit of a workaholic, I work 6 days a week. The rent of my apartment is quite expensive, so I need the money”, Dahyun explains. Jeongyeon nods understandably. Dahyun likes her already.

 

“Why don’t you find yourself a rich sugar mommy or daddy as well? They could help you pay your rent. You don’t want to spend your entire life working, do you?”, Jeongyeon asks. Nayeon snorts. “That’s what I told her last night as well, but Kim Dahyun says that she doesn’t need someone to take care of her”.

 

Dahyun plays with her fingers, suddenly feeling quite nervous. “I just don’t want to be a burden to someone”, she mumbles.

 

Jeongyeon smiles and grabs Dahyun’s hands. “Trust me Dahyun, most sugar mommy’s are filthy rich and would love to spoil someone they like. It’s their number one priority”.

 

Dahyun slowly pulls her hands back and sighs. “Okay then. What’s the name of the website?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saida is coming lads !!


	3. Chapter 3

“All you need to do is fill in the basic information, some personality traits, hobbies and pick a profile picture!”.

 

Dahyun and Nayeon are currently sitting behind Nayeon’s laptop. Dahyun is grateful her best friend wanted to help her, because Wikihow’s guide on how to find a sugar daddy caught her a bit off guard.

 

“But my hobbies aren’t that interesting at all. What if they think I’m boring? Wikihow said that I need to look interesting and mysterious, or else my sugar daddy would get bored of me”, Dahyun says hesitantly.

 

Nayeon laughs. “Don’t listen to what Wikihow says. And you’re looking for a sugar mommy, not a sugar daddy”, Nayeon says, and she winks.

 

Dahyun blushes. She can’t believe she’s actually going to make an account on this website. Bloody Jeongyeon, and her sweet smile. Dahyun gets why Nayeon fell in love with her. She makes people feel at ease, and gives the best advice. She’ll be an amazing sugar mommy.

 

Dahyun fills in her name and birthday, but hesitates when she has to fill in her personality traits. She truly has no idea how people see her, and what they think of her.

 

“Could you maybe fill this idea. I don’t really know how to describe myself”, she asks embarrassed. Nayeon smiles and nods. “I understand, I asked my parents what some of my personality traits are”.

 

She types in a few personality traits like ‘funny’ and ‘kind’, but also ‘mysterious’ and ‘a real tease’.

 

“Are you sure those last traits fit me”, Dahyun asks confused. She would’ve never described herself as mysterious.

 

“You asked me to fill in some of your personality traits, so I did. This is how I see you”, Nayeon says, smiling.

 

Dahyun shrugs. She also fills in the last box with some of her hobbies. Most of her hobbies are quite boring, and not something you could actually do together. Unless she finds someone who likes to read together.

 

“Okay, so now it’s time to pick the perfect profile picture. Do you have a selfie you think would be great?”, Nayeon asks.

 

Dahyun nods. “There’s one selfie which I really like, but I don’t know if it’s good enough”. She unlocks her phone, and shows Nayeon the selfie.

 

Nayeon nods. “That’ll do it. Your hair looks really nice in this picture!”.

 

Dahyun blushes. “Thank you”, she mumbles. She sends the picture to Nayeon’s picture and sets it as her profile picture.

 

“Okay, so we made your profile. I just need to tell you a few rules, which are very important to know and follow”, Nayeon starts.

 

“Someone who wants to meet up with you after one day already is not trustworthy. They’re probably not genuinely looking for a sugar baby, but just for a one night stand”.

 

Dahyun swallows the lump in her throat away, and nods.

 

“Rule number 2 is to research who they are. Since they’re rich, they must be known so it should be easy to find something about them on the internet. If you can’t find anything, you have to be extra careful”.

 

“I’m starting to regret joining this website”, Dahyun says with a nervous smile. Nayeon puts her hand on Dahyun’s shoulder.

 

“It’s not as scary as it looks. You just have to be careful, and don’t let anyone trick you. You keep rambling about how you don’t need help, so I think you’ll be fine”, Nayeon says, smirking.

 

Dahyun chuckles and slaps Nayeon’s hand away. “I’ll be careful, don’t worry”.

 

—

 

Dahyun groans. She has been on the sugar mommy website for hours, but she can’t get herself to actually message someone.

 

All the women on the website are extremely pretty (at least, if that’s actually them), which makes them unreachable. Who would want someone like her as their sugar baby when they could definitely get someone prettier and better?

 

Dahyun sighs. This is so much harder than she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m on this stupid website for 2 weeks already, and I still haven’t got any messages”, Dahyun says, and she sighs.

 

“Relax, it’ll take a while”, Nayeon says, and she takes a sip of her green tea. “Besides, did you even message someone?”.

 

Dahyun bites her lip and shakes her head. “I don’t want to come across as desperate”.

 

Nayeon sighs. “You’re not going to seem desperate. It shows that you’re putting effort into finding someone”.

 

Dahyun looks at her hands. Nayeon has a point. In the end, she’s the one who already has a sugar mommy. “Alright, I’ll go on the website again tonight”, she says.

 

Nayeon smiles. “Finding the perfect sugar mommy takes time. Don’t worry, you’ll find one”.

 

Dahyun nods and drinks the last bit of her coffee. “My break is over, so I’m going back to my place behind the cash desk”.

 

She walks out of the coffee break room, back to the cash desk where her fellow colleague Tzuyu is standing. “Tzuyu-ah, you can go take a break now. I can take it over”, Dahyun says.

 

Tzuyu nods and smiles politely. “Thanks, Dahyun unnie. How is it going with your sugar mommy?”, she asks innocent.

 

Dahyun’s eyes widen. “How do you know I’m looking for a sugar mommy?”, she asks panicked. Tzuyu doesn’t answer and keeps looking Dahyun in the eyes.

 

“I-I mean, I’m not looking for a sugar mommy? I have no idea what you’re talking about”, Dahyun stammers.

 

Tzuyu rolls her eyes. ”Nayeon unnie accidentally told me yesterday. She was talking about hers and said that you joined the website as well”.

 

Dahyun sighs. “Please don’t tell anybody else about this. Jeongyeon, Nayeon’s sugar mommy, convinced me and she’s not the kind of woman you can easily say no to”.

 

Tzuyu nods. “It’s okay, I don’t judge you. I can help you find you a lady if you want? In fact, I think I already have someone in mind”.

 

Dahyun frowns. “How many rich women do you know?”, she asks confused.

 

Tzuyu laughs. “I’m going to go take a break. Could you please help the lovely lady who just walked in?”. She winks and walks away.

 

Dahyun turns around to look who just walked in, and her jaw drops. The girl who just walked is actually stunning. She has long brown hair and is wearing a red pencil skirt and a white blouse.

 

“G-Good afternoon”, Dahyun stammers. It’s impossible for her, and basically everyone, to tear their eyes away from the girl in front of her.

 

The stunning girl smiles. “Good afternoon, can I have one cappuccino, please?”.

 

Dahyun nods, jaw still a bit open. “3500 won, please”.

 

The girl lays down the coins on the counter, and smiles again. Dahyun grabs the coins and puts them in the cash register. “I’ll bring you your cappuccino when it’s ready”, she says, and she gives the girl her receipt.

 

“Thank you!”, the girl says and she walks to a table close to the cash desk.

 

Dahyun frowns. Why is the girl sitting at a table so close to the cash desk? What if she’s interested in her?

 

Dahyun shakes her head. That’s absurd, this girl is obviously too gorgeous. Why would she be interested in someone like her?

 

Dahyun grabs a coffee cup and makes the coffee shop’s traditional cappuccino.

 

She places the cup on a saucer with a cookie, and brings it to the mysterious girl.

 

“One traditional Monty’s cappuccino, here you go!”, Dahyun says and she puts the saucer on the table.

 

“Thank you. Wait, could I maybe ask you a question?”, the girl asks and she bats her eyes.

 

Dahyun frowns. “Eh, sure?”. The girl smiles and she gestures to Dahyun to sit down. Dahyun looks at the cash desk, she’s still working of course, but sits down when she sees that Jihyo has already taken over her place behind the counter.

 

“You seem so familiar to me. Do we know each other?”, the girl asks, and she squints her eyes.

 

“Uh, I don’t think so?”, Dahyun says confused.

 

“Mmh, seems legit. I don’t think I could ever forget someone as pretty as you”, the girl says nonchalant. Dahyun’s eyes widen and she stares at the girl sitting opposite of her.

 

The girl studies Dahyun’s face a bit more, and suddenly her face lights up. “I know where I’ve seen your face before!”.

 

She leans forward and looks Dahyun in the eyes. “You’re on a sugar mommy website, right?”, she asks.

 

Dahyun blushes, and nods. “Yeah, my friend convinced me to join the website”.

 

The girl giggles. “I’m on the website too, I’m looking for a sugar baby. And you?”.

 

Dahyun blushes even more. She can’t believe she’s having this conversation with a girl she met a few minutes ago.

 

“I’m looking for a sugar mommy, but it’s a bit more difficult than I thought it would be”, she says, and she chuckles nervously.

 

The girl smiles and holds out her hand. “I’m Minatozaki Sana”, she says.

 

Dahyun shakes her hand. “I’m Kim Dahyun”.

 

“Dahyun.. I like that”, Sana says, grinning. “I would like to get to know you more, Kim Dahyun”.

 

Dahyun jaws drops for the second time in one hour. Her heart is racing like crazy, because is this really happening right now?

 

“M-Me too”, she stammers without thinking.

 

Sana’s face lights up and she smiles widely. “Amazing! I could give you my phone number?”.

 

Dahyun nods. She gets her old flip phone out of her pocket and gives it to Sana. Sana grabs it and opens it.

 

“I remember when I had one of these! It was my first phone”, she says, and she grins. She types in her phone number as a new contact, and gives it back to Dahyun.

 

“Give me a call when you’re ready to meet up again. You can take as long as you want, I’ll wait for you”, Sana says, and she winks. Dahyun blushes again, and nods.

 

Nayeon unnie is going to kill her.

 

 

 


End file.
